Let's Play a Love Game
by XxLovelyAndDeviantxX
Summary: Drabbles of different pairings! You decide! (Eren x Mikasa, Levi x Eren, Levi x Jean, Jean x Mikasa ect. )
1. Chapter 1

{ **This is where all my friend's tell me they want a **

**collection of drabbles for their favorite pairings xD **

**If you decide on a pairing, let me know in the **reviews** or** PM** me!** }

* * *

**_Levi X Jean_**

The Survey Corps trailed the town, throwing their hoods off their heads to get a better visual. Majority of the towns people were indoors, but the stragglers were tending to their shops and staring blankly at the team, who were unusually strolling at this time of day. Everyone kept their gaze on the short Corporal to make sure he wasn't to abuse an innocent civilian like the last time.

"Jean. Jean Kirstein. He is being called for the questioning of Marco Bodt's death. I'm only repeating this once, so listen up", the black haired Corporal stood tall with his hands placed strictly together behind his back. "If you happen to come across him, be sure to send him to my office."

With those final words, Captain Levi signaled his members to follow him back. One civilian in particular glanced around before hurrying to the home of the Kirstein's. He didn't bother to knock, just barged in and ran over to the woman cooking on the stove.

"Mrs. Kirstein! A man is out looking for your son!", the blonde man exclaimed. His hand was over his heart to emphasize the stress tolled. She turned away from the stove and irked a brow in confusion.

"My Jean-boy? Why would someone be looking for him?", the puzzled expression slowly transforming into a mother-like-defense. "Has he gotten into trouble! Oh I knew that boy was troublesome! How could he do this to his mother's heart!", she wiped a single tear from her cheekbone.

"Ma'am... I don't recall ever saying 'troublesome' in this matter...", the blonde backed away slightly from the jolting mother.

"Look at this situation! He's trying to break my heart! Oh Jean-boy... Why...", she clutched at the left side of her chest.

"Trying to break your heart... Who said that?", the young son slumped as he walked over to the menace. "You're being loud..."

"Jean-boy! Oh bless your soul. This man is giving us a warning. Apparently a man is on the lookout for you", his mother strolled over to her baby and tried to wrap her arms around his waist. He rolled his eyes and stood there with the embrace.

"He also said for you to meet him at his office... Captain Levi to be exact", the civilian turned himself to grip the door's handle. "Take care now..."

Jean and his mother nodded to thank the man of his visit. He felt the chills of a shiver go up his spine knowing the famous Survery Corp leader, needing him at his office. _This can't be good..._

* * *

His body stiffened from the intense stress of not knowing what Levi might do. After all, he could kill him and wouldn't be suspected for a trial. Jean made his way down the hall and halted inches away from the final door. His fingers ghosting the turn of a door knob, but refusing to actually follow through. His eyes fixed on the white wood, blinking once per minute. _Was this safe?..._

"Get in here Jean. I haven't got all day", The black haired Corporal was seated in his usual office, listening to shaky scrapes of feet. Jean completely shocked by the sharp hearing of his superior.

"R-Right, my fault...", he actually tilted the knob to the right and pushed with his free hand against the white door. The crack of the door expanding wider and wider, revealing the pensive expression on the man's face. He eyed the chair not spilling out a single sentence from his thin lips as his fingers continued to balance the pen. He gazed back down on his documents, before gliding the ink across the bottom for his usual signature.

"You needed to see me..?", Jean rose his brow to express his impatient mood.

"Hm? Yes. I need you to explain as much as you know on the death of Marco Bodt", he didn't remove his sight on the paperwork. Jean felt the pain shoot through his chest, tightening his lungs to breathe properly. He never expected _that_ to be brought up...

"Jean?"

His eyes trembled, "Yeah... I-I heard you..."

Levi's look was more unamused than normal, getting up out of his seat and standing by a window. He placed his hands back behind himself and glanced over at the buildings thinking of a plan.

Jean caved in to the Captain's order and stood up, "Marco... Marco Bodt was a kind soul... He never doubted anyone, especially me..." Without him realizing, his legs had moved themselves over to the Corporal's side. He kept his chin tucked to his neck , stifling a cry.

"Marco was... was-", his words were cut off. The eyes that were tightly closed, now widen by a stunned expression. The feeling of damp lips pressed his as if prepared to kiss someone.

Levi was gripping the depressed man's collared shirt, while he stood on his toes for support. It was as if their heads knew to tilt to the right and deepen the gesture. Jean's hands shot up, fingers curling in and out not knowing how to react. Levi pulled a part from the loving peck and lowering back down on his heels.

"Shut up... Don't tell anyone that we-"

Jean latched his lips on the Corporal's bottom on, sucking and gnawing as if he hadn't eaten in a week. He roamed his hands up the older man's sides, slowly pushing each other backwards onto a wall. With the help of a small plié, Jean managed to get the black haired man's legs wrapped around his waist. His lips roughly teasing the Captain's to allure his senses.

Levi tried to pull his lips away so he could breathe, but the younger, taller man kept devouring his lips like they were meant to be ravished by only him. The younger man bounced the short leader around his bulge, over pleasuring his body. He purposely placed his lover on the window ceil. Jean's fingers pinched at the dress pants zipper and unzipped it. He gripped the hemming of the pants, revealing the black underwear his superior wore. Both of their eyes met as they broke from the kiss.

"Now...", Jean anxiously wanted the touch of another person.

"Mhm..."

Jean freely let his hands take control of themselves and removed the remaining piece of his love interest's trousers. The fling of the man's erection was all he could wrap his mind around. He wanted it...

He dipped his head between his thighs and pressed tiny kisses to his shaft. His curiosity took over as he took small licks to the underside, to longer licks. The dragging tongue roughly rubbed the tip's crease and his upper lip hooking on the front. He bobbed his head down and back up, familiarizing himself with the thickness filling his small mouth. Levi curled his toes in pleasure, gripping tightly on the edges of the window ceil. The Corporal adjusting with the pleasuring texture his lover's tongue possessed, rough, damp, hot...

"Mmph...", Jean's throat muffled the sound of sucking and licking at the same time. His sucking grew rapidly, bobbing his head up and down on Levi's member. The black haired man closed his eyes feeling the need to climax sooner. His body tensed up with the fluid building up, ready to spill his seed.

"I'm... I-I'm going to...", Levi bite his index finger to contain his moans.

Jean rubbed his thighs and squeezed roughly to tell his love to release his warmth. Levi knew he couldn't stop himself now. The release of his white stickiness, shot up the long throbbing member and into the heated moist mouth of Jean.

Levi panted, leaning back against the window as Jean popped with his lips swallowing the white mess. He grimaced at the sweaty man and stood up, laying himself against his chest.

"What... What are you doing?"

"Hugging...", Jean smiled in the crook of the sweet smelling neck. Levi shrugged a small shrug and let the broken hearted embrace him as long as he wished.

* * *

**(THERE WE GO!~ For you JeanTheFabulous and SassyLeviAckerman! Love you guys! c: )**


	2. Chapter 2

**YES. I'M BACK!**

**Well, for now. LOL**

**This is Eren X Levi.**

* * *

**_Eren x Levi_**

"Alright, 'Brat'... I need the details on your Titan transformation...", the shorter man spoke, not really interested as his voice sounded. He was known as Captain Levi around here because he was the squad leader of the Scout Regiment. The groups' job is to basically make sure the 'Brat' isn't out of hand and they can record his transformation whenever they got the sense he was showing Titan traits.

"Y-Yes, Sir...", Eren's voice mumbled back to the superior's. He kept his gaze on the floor not ready to be in 'therapy' as he liked to think of it. Eren lifted his chin back up to eye-level and moved himself over to the leather chaise lounge. "Is this really a necessity to my well-being... Or just to dissect me without the tools..."

"Just to dissect you without the tools", he smirked cunningly thinking how to respond to such dumb child. "For you, these sessions are mandatory. If you skip one, you will be punished. These are meant to strip your identity and reveal who you are and what you feel. Don't deny my method either. I'm wasting my life for your atrocity of a Titan side."

The brunette breathed in and out causing his nostrils to flair. He had begun to grow aggravated by the shorter male and how he seemed to overpower everyone else's life. _Why join the Survey Corps..._

"Eren begin."

"...Well, um... Sir, when I'm in my 'Titan' state... I have a hard time listening or being able to hear a command. It's like my ears are muffled with cloth inside them. You would also expect me to follow your lead, but I can't concentrate when my mind is half human and half titan...", his pupils dilated while his eyelids fell narrowing his sight. Levi processed the sentence and the boy's actions before...

"Ow! Ngh...", Eren rubbed his messy hair to soothe the lingering pain. Levi withdrew his fist back to place on the top of his notes.

"Don't turn the situation on me when you can't even figure out how to control your state and multitask. Jaeger it's the same damn thing while being in the military. You have to force yourself to follow commands even when half the time your winging the situation. Yes I'll admit, I'd hope for you to understand my leadings, but if you're too caught up in your own fears to obtain what I'm demanding, do you really think you should be a part of the Survey Corps?", Levi's lips pursed into a sly expression.

The boy blinked a few times, not wanting to hear those harsh words. He fixed his posture and yelled, "I am a part of the Survey Corps! I can listen! And I can follow your lead! I just need help sometimes, okay!", he felt the hot stream of tears spill out of his waterline. He gasped from the sudden emotions taking over him, not being able to actually feel like this in a long time.

"You often try to act tough, Jaeger. Look at you, pathetic. How you were chosen to possess such an unique transformation, I'm clueless. You're not meant to be in this squad...", Levi's sentence cut off as the heat of another's body pressed into his own.

Eren wrapped his arms around the Corporal, knocking the two to the ground rolling. Levi landed laying on his back, while Eren was on top of him panting against his clothed torso.

"... Let me prove to you... Let me dammit! I'm tougher than all your men combined. I'm strong enough to wipe out a city. It's those traits that make me willing to stay a part of this squad!", Eren's rant rambled on. "If you think a few of those mistakes in my transformation define me, bullshit! I-"

The pair of lips met with one another. Levi's hands cupped the younger males cheeks to help deepen the sloppy first kiss. Wide eyed, Jaeger's body was in utter bliss feeling the sensation of the plump lips gnaw at his own. Even though he could feel these things, he was frozen in shock having only his lower section rise with temptation. Once they parted, Levi opened his eyelids to study the reaction of the boy's. He still had tears left at the corner of his raged eyes, but no more were flowing out.

He sighed and gave a half smile at the male, "... Shut up. You're obviously not ready to take part in something serious." He knew how to push the boy's buttons, especially now that they both contributed sexual attraction. Levi felt the boy's arousal pushing against his own hardening erection. He wanted to make Eren pissed off and angry...

"Why do you keep fuc-", Eren's mouth was trapped and slippery by the lips attacking his own again. Without over thinking this scenario, he caved in to the pleasure and kissed back with more friction on the vulnerable ones.

Levi's fingers traced circles making their way down to the hemming of the boy's trousers. He popped the button open and unzipped the zipper to yank down the clothing alongside his briefs. Not taking his eyes off the boy's, he teasingly flicked at the tip and removed his own trousers. With the help of each other separating for a moment, they removed their tops exposing their bare chests. His erection sprung up, hitting Eren's causing him to groan inside the mouth of his Captain's. The brunette wiggled out of his attire still keeping his moving lips smashed against the black haired male's.

"...L-Levi...", he whimpered uncomfortably not wanting to think that he and his superior were to actually make love. Levi centered his member to the boy's opening and nonchalantly squeezed the tip in. Eren's eyes tightened with his fingers curling into the shoulder's of his other.

"... Tell me more on your observations as a Titan...", Levi's hips bucked upwards to captivate his shaft inside the male's walls.

"... I-I... ngh... I can't feel anything until after I come out of the trance...", his voice trembled, feeling the pleasuring clench of his walls around the member inside him.

"Let me make you feel... this..", he rolled his lower half into a bump and grind, bouncing the boy's balance off. Eren rode his Captain as if he wanted to be touched for all eternity.

The black haired male ran his fingertips across the thick muscular thighs of his love interests and squeezed them ever so slightly. He continued to squeeze until he reached the crease where his fingers gripped the top and his thumb slide down inside to massage his inner thigh and pelvic. The younger male moaned biting his lip feeling himself pulsate under the male's thrust. With more curiosity to please him, he swiped his thumb up past his cheeks and gripping on the thick shaft.

"Ngh... Ah!", Eren flung his hand up to his mouth, about to bite his thumb to contain his moans.

Levi caught the boy's gesture and spoke huskily, "Don't you fucking dare bite that thumb..." Eren blinked his eyes open and gazed down at his leader realizing his error. "S-Sorry.. I... Uh!"

He felt himself expand by the harder thrusts from the tough Captain, "Shut up and let me fuck you senseless Jaeger."

In agreement to wanting to be loved, he rolled his own hips simultaneously to get a double fix on the friction corrupting inside him. Levi's hand cupped once again on the boys erection, to pump testingly on the pliable skin. He pulled up and rubbed down on the boy's shaft, pulling up to the tip and down to his package. Eren bit his bottom lip from the lustful experience and groaned before...

"Kiss me now!", Levi sat himself up with a free hand against the male's upper back, kissing him roughly and sloppily. The two either bounced or pumped, but they did it far more fast to each build up their climax. With a finally pump, Eren pulsated in the palm of Levi's hand to spray out his fluid. Levi felt the warmth on his chest and abdominal, shooting his own fluid inside the boy. They both clenched their eyes, panting with their lips barely touching, and their bodies slowly falling back against the floor.

"...Levi... That was...", his eyelids closed with his face buried into the crook of his lover's neck kissing the sweat. He rubbed the exposed chest that had trails of black hair, "I..."

"... No one knows about this, understood? Time to use those listening skills that you learned today and obey your commander."

Eren's chuckled vibrated on the male's flesh, "... Understood..."

* * *

**WELL THERE YOU GO!~**


End file.
